SP//dr (comic)
SP//dr is an American ongoing comic book series which follows the character Peni Parker of Earth-14512, who is a member of the organization SP//dr and fights crime in a mechanical suit also named SP//dr. She was originally introduced in the Spider-Verse event where she was revealed to be a mecha anime inspired little girl who took over the role of SP//dr after her father died in an explosion. Issues #"Goblin Nation, Part I": After taking down a few super-powered criminals, Peni Parker and Daredevil work together to find out who gave them their superhuman abilities. #"Goblin Nation, Part II": Peni has discovered a link between the super criminals and a gang known as Goblin Nation. After finding out she is on their trail, Goblin Nation's leader sends his second in command, Hobgoblin, after her. #"Goblin Nation, Part III": As revenge for her defeating Hobgoblin, Goblin Nation's leader, known as the Green Goblin, attacks Peni and reveals he was the one who killed her father. #"Goblin Nation, Part IV": Peni repairs the SP//dr mech and goes after Green Goblin. The two have a rather large fight, during which Goblin knocks out Daredevil. Luckily, it ends in Peni coming out on top and Goblin being arrested, with him stating that he struggled to beat her and he isn't even the most dangerous threat in town, ending in him telling her to watch her back. Characters Main *'Peni Parker/SP//dr: '''A nine-year-old little girl whose father worked for the organization SP//dr. After his death, she took his place and bonded with a mutant spider that linked her with her new robotic suit. She is extremely intelligent, with her brain being the main aspect about her. She likes to tell jokes but most of her personality changes when she dons the SP//dr armor, becoming quiet and focussed. Supporting *'Ben Parker:' Peni's uncle who is a member of SP//dr and is extremely excitable and happy. Though this side of him only comes out in the SP//dr building, outside he pretends to be very cold and calculated. *'May Reilly Parker:' Ben's wife who is his complete opposite, being very emotionless most of the time. She does have sudden bursts of emotion when she gets far too into what's she's writing on her chalkboard. *'Matthew "Matt" Murdock/Daredevil: A friend of Peni's father before his death. He also took the role of a fallen ally and wasn't sure if he could live up to his predecessor's name and was guided by Peni's father. Now the tables have turned, and he must guide Peni who is feeling the same. *'''Mysterio: A fan of SP//dr who used to be a criminal that tried to douse the city in hallucinogenic gas, but was stopped by Peni. Being stopped by his hero caused him to see the error of his ways and he now gives SP//dr tips from his prison cell. *'Anthony "Tony" Stark:' A former user of a SP//dr, called the Iron SP//DR, who moved on to create his own organization and pilot his own armor: the Iron Mecha. *'Mary Jane "M.J." Watson:' The former owner of the SP//dr armor known as The Tiger who was forced to step down after an incident with her family. *'Richard Parker:' The deceased father of Peni and the previous SP//dr who only appears in flashbacks. Antagonists *'Green Goblin:' A man with a terrible condition that caused his skin to turn green and for him to grow horns. He was thrown out of society because of this and grew to despise everyone, who he claimed were the real monsters. He leads a criminal gang made up of people with the same condition known as Goblin Nation. **'Hobgoblin: '''The second in command of Goblin Nation who is almost always in a good mood, making it extremely creepy when he begins blowing things up. *'The Society of Sinister: A terrorist organization made up of the deadliest criminals around. **'''Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus: A former member of SP//dr whose wife was killed in an accident that was partially caused by Ben. He is always completely emotionless, making him very intimidating as no one can ever tell what he's thinking. **'Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit: '''A woman in a rabbit mask who has the ability to mime something and for it to become real. Meaning if she makes finger guns she can fire real bullets from her fingers. **'Joseph "Sandman" Manfredi:' The son of the crime boss Silvio Manfredi, AKA Silvermane, who, like the rest of Silvermane's friends and family, is genetically augmented, able to shift his body like sand. **'Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro: A man completely made of electricity, meaning he can not be touched by an ungloved hand and can send electric currents through metal. **'Norton G. Fester/Overdrive: '''Gaining his abilities from a meteorite that struck Earth, Fester became living energy and is able to possess any kind of technology. **'Brian Oliver/Kangaroo: The son of the now deceased SP//dr scientist Frank Oliver, Brian used his father's blueprints to build a giant robot suit of his own, using it to battle SP//dr agents. *'Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven:' A former member of SP//dr who was kicked out for placing his own men in danger just to finish the mission. He returns with a massive grudge against the organization and does everything in his power to destroy them. *'Silvio "Silvermane" Manfredi:' The current leader of the criminal organization known as the Maggia who is a hundred and two years old and, thanks to neuromechanics, is still alive and in very good health, able to lift a car over his head. **'Hammerhead:' Silvio's bodyguard who had titanium implanted in his skull, meaning he can break objects by ramming into them and blows to his head barely do anything. *'Edward "Eddie" Brock/V.E.N.O.M.:' A former SP//dr who piloted the Variable Engineered Neigh-unstoppable Omni-destructive Mech, AKA V.E.N.O.M. *'''Carnage: '''Named after its rather psychotic personality, Carnage has a symbiotic relationship with anyone who has it, wrapping itself around their body and making them a living weapon. Trivia TBA Category:Marvel Category:Comics